Faire le Mur
by Zephineange
Summary: Nul ne savait depuis quand il était là, mais tous les élèves le connaissaient. Le Mur faisait partie intégrante de la légende poudlardienne après tout. En Avent toutes ! (partie XI)


**Faire le Mur**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS assez gai sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. C'est une idée que j'ai eue en traînant sur facebook et plus particulièrement sur la page Spotted de mon lycée... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J. K. Rowling, qu'elle soit bénie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... Trois "phrases de drague" de la fin ont été empruntées à une fic en anglais dont je ne me souviens malheureusement plus du nom, et que je n'ai donc pas pu retrouver. Je n'en possède que la traduction, et si jamais l'auteur original me fait signe, je les enlèverais bien évidemment. ^^

**Remerciements :** Merci à fidjet et Aelis, tout simplement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans le hall de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, il y avait un mur. Un mur sur lequel étaient affichées toutes sortes de choses, sérieuses et moins sérieuses. Un mur qui se remplissait chaque année jusqu'à en déborder, et qui à chaque rentrée était retrouvé vierge alors que personne n'y avait touché durant les grandes vacances. Ce mur faisait partie intégrante de l'école, tout comme la salle sur demande ou le plafond enchanté de la grande salle. C'était un des éléments qui montraient que l'école était une entité à part entière, une entité magique.

C'était le Mur.

Certains disaient que tout ce qui y avait un jour été accroché était conservé dans une salle du château, et que seul le directeur y avait accès. C'était une légende comme une autre, comme celle de la salle sur demande, de la chambre des secrets ou des calèches qui avançaient toutes seules. Après le banquet de la répartition, c'était souvent la première anecdote que racontaient les préfets aux élèves de première année, et ils se réjouissaient de leur air ébahi.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses accrochées sur le Mur. Le règlement de l'école par exemple, était le premier document posé chaque année, par le fidèle concierge. Au fil des jours, certains élèves aimaient à rajouter des notices en rouge dessus, au grand désespoir de Rusard. Article 1 : il est interdit aux élèves d'aller dans la forêt interdite. _Quelqu'un a pensé à le dire à Hagrid ? _Article 7 : Tout élève pris avec un objet menaçant la sécurité des élèves ou la tranquillité de l'école se verra confisqué le-dit objet. _Heureusement qu'on ne lit pas le règlement, hein Gred ? _Aucun des nombreux mots de Rusard présents sur le Mur ne semblait arrêter les remarques. D'autant que rien de ce qui était posé là ne pouvait être enlevé sans l'accord du propriétaire, ou du Mur lui-même. Au plus grand plaisir des élèves.

Il y avait aussi un grand plan de Poudlard, pour aider les nouveaux élèves, voire les anciens, à trouver les salles les plus dissimulées. Il n'était que très rarement recouvert, et ce n'était pas rare de voir quelqu'un s'arrêter devant et l'observer attentivement en fronçant les sourcils, comme étonné de voir qu'une salle se trouvait à tel endroit. Hermione Granger était persuadée que le plan avait servi en son temps de modèle aux Maraudeurs, après tout, il semblait un peu magique aussi.

On y trouvait également toutes sortes de détails administratifs, comme les dates et les résultats des matchs de Quidditch, avec le nom des membres des équipes et le rôle qu'ils assuraient. Le commentateur attitré rajoutait souvent son nom aussi, il n'y avait pas de raison. Il y avait les horaires des cours de rattrapage que certains profs ou élèves donnaient en période d'examen, ainsi que les dates des-dits examens, qui arrivaient toujours trop tôt. Les dates des vacances, des évènements extra-scolaires, comme celle du banquet d'Halloween ou d'éventuelles fêtes organisées par les élèves, des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, qui étaient toujours très attendues par tout le monde ou encore les horaires des repas.

D'autres documents montraient que Poudlard n'était pas seulement une école, mais aussi le lieu de résidence de près de trois cents adolescents. Les listes d'objets perdus à la fin de l'année, quand le temps était venu de faire ses bagages, les affiches de produits Weasley & Weasley, qui étaient vendus en contrebande dans certaines parties du château, et bien sûr les informations concernant les clubs.

Poudlard avait un club de musique, dirigé par le professeur Flitwick et un autre de théâtre, géré par des élèves, qui donnaient une ou plusieurs fois par an un spectacle très apprécié. Un club d'arts-plastiques, surtout fréquenté par les Nés-Moldus qui adoraient voir ensuite leurs œuvres bouger. Il y avait aussi un club de potions, qui avait parfois remporté quelques prix dans les journaux sorciers, et un club de Duel, que Harry Potter avait lancé l'année qui avait suivi la disparition de l'AD, et qui avait pris une importance inattendue. Aidé par madame Chourave, Neville Longdubat avait fait renaître le club de botanique, qui ornait de fleurs et de plantes magnifiques la grande salle à certaines périodes de l'année. Le journal de l'école affichait aussi certaines de ses pages sur le Mur, afin de donner envie aux élèves d'acheter le reste, pour la modique somme de cinq mornilles.

Mais ce qui était le plus intéressant, et de loin, c'était la partie droite du Mur, là où les élèves affichaient un peu n'importe quoi. On y trouvait des caricatures, de tout le monde mais surtout du corps professoral, certaines réussies, d'autres moins. Quelques petits malin s'amusaient à les noter, instaurant ainsi une sorte de concours, qui avait ses adeptes parmi les professeurs eux-mêmes. On y trouvait aussi les horoscopes faits par les rares élèves qui adulaient le professeur Trelawney, et qui s'évertuaient à trouver des techniques toujours plus originales ou désuètes pour lire l'avenir, comme utiliser des épluchures trempées dans des tasses de thé rouge ou les traces laissées par la pluie sur une vitre au nombre défini de panneaux de verre. Même si c'était totalement absurde, ça se laissait lire et c'était, souvent, assez drôle.

Enfin, on y trouvait les notes personnelles. Les mots d'amour, de haine, les poèmes, les discours laissés là à l'intention de quelqu'un en particulier. Comme dans un immense journal intime où tout le monde aurait pu écrire anonymement, les textes fleurissaient. Certains étaient signés, de manière mystérieuse ou clairement, et d'autres pas. Les élèves aimaient à chercher qui avait écrit quoi à qui. Parfois c'était facile, parfois non. Le mystère du :

_Balafré,_

_Même endroit, même heure ? _

_La Fouine _

avait été rapidement percé, de même que le message qui semblait en être la réponse :

_Viens donc me le dire en face, blondinet._

Par contre, certains étaient plus coriaces, et avaient rendu les élèves franchement perplexes :

_Si tu étais un Détraqueur, je deviendrais un grand criminel juste pour que tu m'embrasses._

_Je brûle d'amour pour toi comme un phoenix mourant. _

_Ne pas être avec toi, c'est encore pire que d'être soumis à l'Endoloris. _

Comme c'était toujours la même écriture, ça devait être la même personne. Qui devait être sérieusement dérangée. Mais, visiblement, ça avait payé parce qu'un jour, un autre message était apparu, presque pire :

_Pour étrange que fut la baguette que tu as utilisé hier pour lancer l'Avada, elle était puissante, parce je suis morte au moins trois fois. _

Qui pouvait bien penser séduire avec des Impardonnables ? Les élèves se posaient encore la question, mais le Mur savait. À sa plus grande hilarité.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si ça vous a plu où à aller voir mes autres OS de l'Avent ! ^^

À demain !


End file.
